The present invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a device for opening, closing and cleaning fill holes of coke ovens of the type having the fill holes provided in the top cover and being chargeable by a coal conveyor, each fill hole being provided with a bell seal, a spring for holding the seal in its closing position, an actuation member for the bell seal, and a pair of juxtaposed cleaning knives arranged in the range of the bell seal for rotary movement in the fill hole.